Kurata Akihiro (Earth-101001)
Kurata Akihiro is the main antagonist in the anime series Kingdom Hearts. One of the few human antagonists in the series, Kurata is a xenophobe who hates Bakugan with free will and vows to destroy them, along with Vestroia itself. Appearance He has black hair, wears glasses and wears the typical doctor/lab gown uniform. Personality Kurata is shown to have a merciful side, but this is a ruse to hide his extreme fear and hate against people like Iron Man. He also has a sadistic persona, wanting Bakugan to be permanently deleted rather than sending them to the Doom Dimension. He also never hesitates to blackmail anyone, such as Thomas Weasley's sister as a pawn to do his bidding. Story Twenty years before the start of the series, Kurata was a member of the Stark exploration party, whose task was to investigate Attilan, as well as search for the lost son of Tadashi and Aiko Takachiho, Ren Takachiho. In Hollow Bastion, Kurata reacted with nothing but fear towards the strange monsters that appeared before them like Anchorsaur and Hammersaur, a fact that he was chastised for by another member of the expedition, Tony Stark. According to Folsom and confirmed by Kurata himself, he was Tony's best friend, but himself believed Tony was better than him. When referring to this he often says it in a spiteful tone. Eventually, the group became terrorized by Medusa, who chased them to an area that would become known as the Infinite Ice Ridge. There, the frightened Kurata used a sort of make-shift bomb to open a portal to the Real World, which he and the rest of the expedition used to escape to the human world while Tony and King Mickey held off Black Bolt and Meruka. His experiences in Attilan left a lasting effect on Kurata—his fear of the Bakugan led him to decide that the creatures were a menace and revenge on humanity especially Tony (who got Kurata expelled from MIT University). However, he discovered there a powerless, mutated Bakugan called Naga. After Kurata went to Vestroia, they met each other for the first time. Kurata explained to him about the Dimensional Transporter, beware about his true motives. At last, Naga welcomes Kurata and let him stay in Naga's home as Kurata shows how to use a Dimensional Transporter Card to go to Vestroia's center, where the Cores were located. He told Naga about his true ambition; become the ultimate God of the Earth, Vestroia and the universe, so everyone would kneel down before him just like Naga's plan. So, while King Mickey is searching to find the Keyblade (Kingdom Key -Dark Side-), Kurata worked to invade Attilan and Hollow Bastion, resulting in the creation of his own Bakugan: Ultron, a Bakugan without a soul created from Kurata's experiments on other Bakugan. Kurata led an attack force into Hollow Bastion, destroyed Attilan and used his robots to ravage humanity and exterminate as many humans, Inhumans, and Bakugan as possible. With the Ultron's ability to permanently delete a Bakugan and kill a human and an Inhuman, these actions resulted in the very permanent death of many humans, Inhumans, and Bakugan, including Ren's foster mother, Medusa. Black Bolt and Meruka intervened, believing Tony and the humans had betrayed him, forcing the fearful Kurata to again escape to the Real World. Kurata did not factor into the events of the series again until he got Thomas's father on his side promising that he will cure Thomas's sister (his daughter); the cure involved performing surgery on Olivia to fuse her with Meta-Gene data, thus turning her into an Inhuman. In addition, to ensure Thomas would not betray him he secretly had planted before a bomb device inside Olivia's necklace (Thomas had to pretend to be on Kurata's side until the bomb was deactivated when the necklace was removed for the surgery to proceed). When Thomas breaks the Heartless Control Device, he reveals himself to have never been on Masquerade's side, to begin with. Kurata later revealed to the Riku the rouge Bakugan, Naga and how Kurata met him and was using the dark aura to revive him. He planned not only to subjugate the other Bakugan and Vestroia and destroy them at his leisure but for his bid to rule the human world as well. Kurata sent Kouki Tsubasa, Nanami, and Ivan (the same ones that defeated Wolverine) to deal with the Ultimate Avengers whom they ran afoul of. Later on, Gotsu led SaberLeo's army into the real world. Kurata used a massive Digital Gate to return the Flash Ingram and Iron Dragonoid back to their world. After this, Kurata disguises himself to the Avengers, attempting to pass himself off as an ally. When SaberLeo himself came to the Human World, Kurata used one of his Ultron to ensure the Bakugan would be permanently deleted. Though others suspected him, only his former expedition member, Henry Folsom, had a true inkling of what Kurata was planning. After this, Kurata went with the Gammas, who intended to permanently settle matters with Naga. However, once there, Meruka revealed that Kurata had been responsible for the massacre in Attilan years before—a fact revealed to the Avengers and Daichi. Kurata turned the tables on them and used Ultron AT (which later turned into Ultron XT) to kill Black Bolt and fatally wound Nova Lion and Meruka. The group fought back, but it was only when Meruka used the last of his strength to damage Ultron XT that they were able to turn the tide. Daichi managed to help his partner Hawktor, who obliterated Ultron XT. Kurata escaped again. When it came to the Earth invasion, Kurata gave his human henchmen an upgrade to their previous forms. Enraged, Kurata merges with all the Heartless and the Infinity Stones by transforming himself into an Inhuman. He later was then shocked for what he had done as this is not what he had planned at all, temporarily loses control when Naga absorb him. The Avengers are able to destroy Naga when their powers combined together with Sora's keyblade and Kurata is returned to human form. Thanks to the Avengers, with the collision, stopped and Professor Kurata was arrested. Trivia Kurata has his own catchphrase, "It's showtime!".Category:Main Antagonists